


Ford and Hekapoo

by Elius_ShadowBane



Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty, Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: dimensional scissors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 03:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elius_ShadowBane/pseuds/Elius_ShadowBane
Summary: Stanford gets his scissors.





	Ford and Hekapoo

One of Hekapoo’s clones charged forward, swinging her flaming spear, only to be met with a blast of plasma, knocking her crown off and putting out the flame. Stanford Pines took another step forward, and put a blast through the chest of another one of the clones. With a surprised gasp, she fell backward and disappeared into a cloud of smoke, and was replaced with another clone sprinting up from behind. Ford ducked away from the wildly swung blade, and shot her in the crown. The last clone hurled a blast of fire, only to be put out by a blast whizzing right by her. 

Ford waved away the dust created by the slain clones, and walked into the ruined forge. The walls were crumbling, and spiders had apparently taken up refuge. But the equipment, the forge itself, was in perfect repair, as evidenced by the molten trails of adamantium and other magical metals flowing through troughs in the ground. The central heater blazed with a raw white flame, and next to it, stood the forger of scissors herself. Metals levitated through the air as the demigod called them towards her, focusing them into the shape of two blades. The completed artifact fell into her hands as Ford stepped forwards. 

“Hello, Sixer,” Hekapoo greeted him as he walked closer. “Congratulations on completing my test. Man, 6 years, good job.” She swept one finger along the blade, writing the name STANFORD in golden lettering across the black and blue blade. “Now tell me, what are you going to do with them? Are you going to go home?”

Ford took the scissors from her outstretched hands while contemplating this. “No, I think not quite yet. Bill is still out there, and I still have no way of killing him.” 

The fiery being shrugged. “Suit yourself. Be careful with Bill, he’s a lot more powerful than he looks. If you're looking for help defeating him, I would check out the Earth in dimension 137C. He failed to take over that universe a long time ago, so you might be able to find aid there.”

“Well, not like I have any other leads. Thank you for the advice, as well as the scissors.” He held out his hand, and she shook it.

“Hey, man, you earned both of them. Now, get outta here, I got three other questers incoming.”

With one last look back, Stanford tore open a hole to another dimension, and walked through it.


End file.
